


help me unpolarize.

by anathemed



Series: poems or poetries [3]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, poem - Fandom
Genre: Poems, Poetry, polarized thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemed/pseuds/anathemed
Summary: A piece I wrote when I had had enough with myself.





	help me unpolarize.

**Author's Note:**

> Polarized thinking is when you see either black or white, good or bad, happy or sad. There's no inbetween, like a distorted totality, a twisted meticulous form of perfectionism. I am polarized and I tend to overthink because of this. Help me.

i am polarized,  
help me unpolarize.

there's nothing at the center,  
blame me as i'm the traitor.  
at the two poles,  
stood the two souls.   
the tales of how they absquatulate,  
fighting each other as sanity fades.

i wander,  
ponder,  
wonder,  
i'm a goner.

help me unpolarize,  
but don't sympathize.

two personas or two persons?  
a and s sit next to each other, if you pay attention.  
they're really different,  
but please, don't be concerned.

they observe,  
i'm unnerved.

so don't sympathize,  
i'm tired of my lies.

the two souls control  
the main control,  
it becomes a ground zero,  
the souls become foes.

i'm tired of my lies,  
so should i close my eyes?


End file.
